


Gaining Information

by NozoNozoMii



Series: TWAU/RWBY [3]
Category: RWBY, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Crossover, I love the idea of Weiss as a witch, cursing, dontjudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozoNozoMii/pseuds/NozoNozoMii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby is looking for Crane's witch. Snow may have an idea who could help them but, she's a real piece of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Information

Fabletown had been going to shit in just a matter of hours. The murder of two women had taken place and the only lead is Ichabod Crane. The coward had escaped and it was up to the Sheriff, Bigby Wolf, and Snow White to figure out where he could have gone. They had one clue to go on; and it was about going to see a witch, told to them by a hungover Bufkin. After Bluebeard's whine fest, the two agreed they would go to separate areas to find about Crane's witch. Bigby was planning to go to Crane's apartment while Bluebeard went to the Tweedle's office. Before he could head over there, however, Snow stopped him.

"Bigby! Wait!"

The Sheriff looked behind him to see Snow. "What is it?" He asked, holding his arms and turning his body around to face her. "I think you should head to the Thirteenth Floor instead." She answered, bluntly. "Why? Do you think the witches from upstairs are involved in all of this?" He asked, genuinely concerned about what she meant. "No, no! Of course not! There's someone there who may know Crane's witch. She knows almost every magic user in Fabletown. I don't know how but, she could be a big help." Snow explained. "Alright, who?"

"Weiss."

Bigby couldn't help but groan, hearing that name.

Weiss; the daughter of the Snow Queen. She had quite the attitude and was pretty popular. Even though fables complain about how rude she is, her glamours seem to be some of the best in the business.

"That snot nosed brat?" He growled slightly. "I know she can be a handful but, she's the best choice we've got, Bigby. Who knows, she might be in a good mood." She explained, smiling slightly. "Yeah, like that's possible." He said, sarcastically. "It's worth a shot, right?"

As much as Bigby hate to admit, she had a point. If Weiss knew all that, she may have some answers. "Fine. I'll go head to her apartment."

After that exchange, Bigby did just that. He took the elevator to the Thirteenth Floor and walked down the hall. In a matter of minutes, he was able to find her room. How could he tell? There was frost along the edges of the door. Since she was the daughter of the Snow Queen, Weiss had the power of ice at her disposal and still had a hard time controlling it. Which always made the Sheriff wonder why they accepted her to make glamours for other Fables.

He knocked on the door a couple times till he heard the voice of one snobby witch. "I'm backed up on orders! Come back tomorrow!"

"Weiss! It's Bigby!" He shouted back. "You heard what I said!"

They just exchanged a few words and already, he had a headache. "I need to ask you some questions! I have other things to do tonight so, let's just get this over with!"

In a few moments, the door creaked open and a chilly breeze practically hit Bigby in the face. Taking that as his invitation to come inside, he placed his hand on the knob and opened the door more, walking inside.

The apartment was surrounded in ice!

The floor was frosted, the ceilings had icicles hanging down, and her furniture was basically frozen. However, that wasn't his main concern. It was Weiss, who was standing across the room behind a table with tubes from left to right. He suspected that was her work area.

Weiss was currently in a light blue, lacy night gown. Her hair was down, in a braid and she was giving the Sheriff a very annoyed look. The room was immediately filled with an awkward silence. To clear the air, Bigby spoke up.

"Pretty chilly in here, don't ya think?" He asked. "Of course it is, you dunce! I've been sending letters for a new heating system, and I'm sure that's not why you're here."

This is why Bigby couldn't stand this girl. She would immediately attack you with insults and always give you a hard time about anything you say, even if it's sarcastic. "No, it's not. I need to ask you about the recent murders that happened. You know about them, right?"

"Obviously. There's no fable in this city who doesn't know about it. Especially when a bunch of Mundy cops came on our doorstep. Have you idiots gotten any leads yet?" She asked, folding her arms and glaring at him. "We do, actually. We suspect Ichabod Crane is the killer."

After he said that, Weiss began laughing. "Hahaha! Crane!? How is that cowardly sleaze ball a killer?" She said, still very giggly. Losing his patience, Bigby stormed up to her. He thought it was about time he acted more aggressive.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining. Two women are dead and I'm not here to be your fucking comedian for the night." He snapped. "Watch your mouth, Wolf! You came into my apartment, I can easily throw you out."

The two glared daggers at each other for a while. He didn't want to come here in the first place so, why was he trying to pick a fight with her. He sighed and moved back a little. "Look, Crane mentioned something about a witch. Snow said you knew a lot of magic users in Fabletown. Do you know anyone who would contribute to black market glamours?"

"Hmmm…" Weiss hummed, placing a finger on her lip. "Well, it's a good thing that Ms. White is the only one who doesn't have her head up her own ass." She said, crudely. "I think I may have an idea on who you could be looking for. Her name is Aunty Greenleaf. Rumors have been spreading that Ichabod got a witch and that's the name I hear most often."

"Aunty Greenleaf?" Bigby repeated. "Correct. She's one of the witches I know that isn't on the thirteenth floor. And the only one who's dumb enough to sell glamours for cheap." She said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked. "No, I don't. I only know her name, that's it." She answered. "Of fucking course…" He said to himself, rubbing his forehead.

Weiss managed to pick that up and began glaring at him again. He noticed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you, Weiss. You helped a lot."

The witch couldn't help, but smile triumphantly. "Of course. Without me, you would be running around the entire town like a chicken with it's head cut off..~"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't over do it."

"Well, if you don't mind, Sheriff. I need to get back to work." She said, not giving him time to respond as she began messing around with the tubes on her table. After she said that, Bigby remembered something.

"This is just a… curiosity question. Mr. Toad's one of your clients, right?" Bigby asked, standing beside her, watching her work. She stopped and looked back at him. "Yes. Why?"

"Last time I spoke with him, and his son, they were still toads. Care to explain that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "My responsibility is to supply glamours, not to make sure my customers actually use it. Mr. Toad hasn't come up here, nor has he ever mentioned he needed another supply." She said, sternly. "Why am I not surprised…?"

"If you asked me, you should just send them to the farm already. I don't need a bad reputation on my business if someone refuses to take my glamours." She said, folding her arms. "Don't worry, I got that covered. I'll make to find you some clients too and —"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bigby shivered, feeling a cold breeze brush against him again. It felt like the room was getting colder and colder. He was able to tolerate it for a while but, now, it felt like he needed to put on a couple jackets just to stay warm. "I'll make sure to get you a new heater…"

"That would be appreciated, thank you. You have a job to do, don't you? Go do it!" Weiss snapped, pointing her finger to the door as it swung open. He took that as his cue to leave before he angered this girl any more. "Thanks again, Weiss."

"I'll take your thank you once this all blows over." She said.

Bigby walked out of the apartment and once he was in the hallway, the door slammed shut. He could hear the sound of it locking and sighed. "That went as well as expected." He said to himself. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of 'Huff n' Puffs'. Taking the cigarette out of his pack, he placed it between his teeth and lit it with his lighter, taking a smoke.

He began walking down the hall, wanting to get back to the case at hand.

"Where to next….?"

**Author's Note:**

> (copyingthisfromthefirstTWAU/RWBYfanfictioncauseimlazy)
> 
> This is an old fanfiction I wrote on Fanfiction.Net but, I am abandoning that account and planning on writing my newer stuff here! I love the idea of this crossover and I have to more works that I still need to bring over. By the time you're reading this, they will already be up. However, if you do see someone on Fanfiction.Net with this story on their account, don't worry, it's me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll have newer work coming soon!


End file.
